Who Needs A Hero?
by Funky In Fishnet
Summary: Chris Hero and Candice LeRae are both back in PWG. It's been a while, things have changed, but some things really haven't.


_**Disclaimer**: I own nothing._

_**Author Note:** Chris Hero is likely better known to WWE fans as Kassius Ohno from NXT, on the independent scene he has long been known as Chris Hero. Candice LeRae is a badass wrestler and valet whose current tag team partner is Joey Ryan who had a brief spell in TNA. LeRae and Hero partnered up for a spell in Pro Wrestling Guerrilla in 2007 and now that Hero is back performing in PWG again, I had to write something. Enjoy :)_

* * *

**WHO NEEDS A HERO?**

Candice was waving a beer bottle in front of his face. Chris Hero smiled and grabbed it before she could take it away. She laughed and settled down beside him, her shoulder pressed against his. Her face was flushed and Chris wondered just how many beers she'd had before offering him one. He wondered how long he could look at her before she called him out on it.

He drained half the bottle and watched as Candice shoved her hair out of her face. Everything about her seemed a little sharper somehow, like she was in focus more, like things had snapped into place for her. He remembered the last time they'd been face-to-face, back in 2011, back when they'd fought side by side in PWG before they'd both left for bigger opportunities elsewhere. Now here they were, back in PWG again, kicking ass and taking names. Only things were a little different now and Chris wasn't exactly comfortable with that, well with one change in particular.

He clinked his bottle against the one clutched in her hand and tilted his head towards her t-shirt. "I've gotta say, I never thought you'd team with _him_."

Candice glanced down and laughed. Her t-shirt was emblazoned with a cartoon image of herself and Joey Ryan, Mr Legalize Sleaze himself. This was the guy who loved to be as sexually obnoxious as possible towards women, the guy who'd beaten Candice down continually, until somebody else had and he'd taken exception. Yeah, what went on in Joey Ryan's head was clearly a weird process of logic.

Candice shrugged a little, kind of loose from the adrenaline high of her recent match. "I know, it doesn't make sense."

She didn't try to explain, how could she? When Chris had first gotten to know her, she'd been accompanying the Human Tornado to the ring, a man who'd treated her badly, a man that she'd stayed with. Chris had never really asked her about that, not even after he'd attacked Tornado and Candice had started hanging out with Chris instead. She didn't look like the kind of person who needed rescuing now.

Maybe she was thinking along the same lines because her expression dimmed a little. She shook her head. "Joey's...okay, he's not a good guy. But there's_ something_ there, and he's got my back."

Okay, Chris could agree with that. Joey and Candice were a great in-ring team; they deserved to be tag-team champions someday. On the other hand, Joey hadn't changed that much, he was still oiled-up and tanned, wearing those sunglasses with the same attitude. There he was now, across the room handing a wrapped sucker to a curvy blonde in a tank top and high-cut shorts.

Candice sighed and let her head fall to rest against Chris' shoulder. Her lips grazed his shirt, Chris' skin itched. He finished off his beer.

"It's working for you."

Candice shifted in her seat. "It really is. Thanks though."

Chris' hand brushed against her arm – her skin was joltingly soft – and there was the crinkle of cellophane. Candice was poking him in the chest with a familiar wrapped sucker. It was bright pink.

There was a beat of silence, then his expression and tone became deadpan, at odds with his wry smile. "Thanks, it's just my color."

Candice smiled. "Isn't it?"

When she dipped her gaze to focus on her beer again, Joey glanced over at Chris and gestured clearly. It was obvious and skeevy and Joey was smirking. Chris just lifted his chin in wordless acknowledgment – because anything other than silence encouraged Joey – and Joey's expression subsequently took on a sudden unexpected hint of serious warning. Huh. Okay then.

Chris unwrapped the sucker. It tasted sticky and sweet.

"Will this turn my tongue bright pink?" he asked.

Candice's eyes got darker and Chris' heart shifted again. Her fingers trailed down his arm and locked for a promising moment around his wrist. So many of the things she did shortened his breath, that was also promising.

"Maybe..."

Across the room, Joey laughed.

_-the end_


End file.
